


Cold Tea

by Dakarima



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Breakfast, Eating, F/M, Hot, Mild Language, Not really just mention of it, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakarima/pseuds/Dakarima
Summary: You just spent a fucking hot night with Jackie Welles. It's the next morning and you're enjoying a hot cup of tea when Jackie wants some breakfast.
Relationships: Jackie Welles & Reader, Jackie Welles/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Cold Tea

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: 18+, orgasm, pussy eating, language, mention of sex, bodily fluids
> 
> Short and quick one shot. Practicing making shorter one shots as usually it gets too long and too descriptive to keep it below 1000 words.
> 
> Let me know if you like it. Enjoy!

You stand by the kitchen counter, enjoying a hot cup of tea. You have your fingers wrapped around the mug, warming yourself and enjoying the delicious smell. It is a beautiful morning as the sun shines through the window overseeing the city outside.

Jackie enters the room with a smile. Your eyes meet as he approaches you. “Good morning, hermosa.” He winks at you. “Slept well?”

You smile back, thinking on the night before you spent together. The hot moans and ragged breath you had shared for hours as you fucked feverishly in the apartment. It begun in the shower where he ate you out and made you come the first time. You moved; your legs wrapped around him as he carried you to the living room. You glance over at the window, seeing the slight smudge from your sweaty skin as he fucked you up against it. You bite your lip as you remember coming so hard your juices ran down your legs. He then, still hungry for more, pulled you to the bed where he ate you out again and fucked you so hard you thought you would spilt in half. You shared a sweaty and hot orgasm that left you both breathless.

You gently squeeze your legs together as you smile back at him. “I did, thanks. And you?”

“Mhm.” He walks around the counter and stands behind you. “Slept like a baby.” He chuckles and places his hands around your waist. You stand up straight and press yourself against him, already feeling the erection in his trousers. He tugs at the tie on your silky robe.

“No, not now, Jackie.” You giggle as he kisses your neck.

He lets out a grunt as he grabs your right breast, gently massaging it. “You sure?” With his left hand, he pulls the top of your robe down your shoulder, exposing the soft flesh and kisses it gently.

You let out a moan, tilting your head to give him more access. He kisses you up the neck and squeezes your breast harder. “Yes, even though it feels fuckin’ good.” You grin to yourself as you hear the disappointed sigh leave Jackie’s lips.

“Breakfast?” He asks and gives you a peck at your cheek.

“Leftovers in the fridge.”

Jackie steps back and let go of you. You bend forward over the counter again and wrap your fingers around the warm cup. You raise it to your lips and take a small sip, testing the heat of the water. Still a bit too warm.

You let out a gasp when you feel something rub against your panties. You look over your shoulder and see Jackie kneeling behind you, rubbing his hand against the silky fabric. He kisses the apex of your back thigh and a moan leave your lips. His touch sends electricity through your body.

“Oh chica, already wet for me.” He says softly, his fingers dragging along your panties. Before you can say anything, he hooks it with his finger and pulls it to the side, exposing your hot and glistening mound. He licks his lips before delving his tongue between your folds.

You gasp loudly. “Jackie.” You breathe as he sticks his tongue into your pussy. You shove the teacup to the side and grab hold of the edge of the counter, your back slightly arching.

He growls as he sucks on your nub while squeezing your ass. Sparks of fire licks your insides and your knees wanna buckle already. You fight to keep yourself standing as he eats you out.

He spreads your cheeks further apart to get deeper into you, tasting your elixir. Your legs begin to shake as you feel yourself nearing the edge. He rubs your clit with his hand as he see you beginning to tremble. He thinks back on the night before, the delicious honey he had tasted in the shower and the way you kept screaming his name as he made you come again and again. His dick twitch in his trouser and he presses his face further between your folds.

Your whole body tenses up as you moan out his name. Your fingers grasp harder on the edge, making your knuckles white. He laps up every drop feverishly as you quiver. He growls lowly as he pushes your ass up, forcing you to stand up for him to taste every ounce of your honey.

You gasp for air as he stands up behind you. He smirks before giving your left butt cheek a kiss. “Thanks for the breakfast, baby.” He gives your ass a smack, making you bite your lip and supress a moan. “See you later tonight.” He wipes his chin with his hand and gives it a lick, making sure to truly have everything.

You lay over the counter, breathless and small shivers spiking through your body. You are desperate for a shower. You reach for your teacup and shakily takes a sip. Fucking cold.


End file.
